


you will go to the paper towns, and you will never come back

by cassianandor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i had to add my two ships here tbh, my second voltron story!!, the paper towns au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: "It's a paper town." He paused and looked down at all the city lights shining from miles away."With paper houses, and paper people. Everything's uglier up close."I took a deep breath for a minute, looking at him as his eyes wandered looking down at the city that we all called home."Well, not you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY your local voltron trash is sick in bed and i feel like writing about voltron so here i am 
> 
> if you haven't read paper towns, please read it! it's one of my favorite stories and this story is based off of it.

The way I figure it, everyone gets a miracle. Sure, I'll never probably discover the solution to a famous chemical reaction, or save the world from a gigantic disaster. If you think about it, no one has miracles like that. Not even my younger siblings will dream of those things. I could have had my miracle be me being a hero, or go to a new planet to discover a new life, no, my miracle was different. My miracle was this: out of all the schools that were in my area, in my state which was incredibly boring, I ended up going to the same school as Keith Kogane. 

Garrison wasn't a school that many people in my area had in mind, it was mainly for students who wanted to go to space, make inventions, and be future pilots. It wasn't that it was a bad school, but the thing that amazed me the most was that it was unexpected that the new person here, just had to be the one I would always be compared to. 

Because here's the thing: I found out someone went missing and how they went missing thanks to him. It was my freshman year at the academy, just like any day there, and then a knock on my window was the thing that interrupted my thoughts. 

_"McClain."_

I turned my head around to see him knocking on my window, his big eyes that looked as if they were shining thanks to the lights in my bedroom, his mouth hidden with the red bandana that for some reason he wore, which I thought he wore it for the edge effect on him. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I opened up the window as he jumped down onto the floor. Keith was not the person I needed to see right now, after his major freak out in our class today, I could have sworn they banned him from leaving his room. 

"I need to show you something." 

"Um, I have a few questions for you, buddy? Like, why did you-"

"Hurry up. I don't want to get in any more trouble." 

"Aren't you banned from leaving your room, dude, you're gonna get kicked out because of-"

And that's when he grabbed my hand and yanked me out the window. 

 

"You're friends with Matt Holt, right?"

"Yeah, super smart, him and his sister are geniuses, and sometimes I copy off of him-, why?"

"You know about his dad, right?"

Matt and Pidge's (her real name was Katie, but "don't ever call me that" was one of the first things she told me when I met her) dad was a professor at our school until one day, he just vanished. It was like he never even existed. The police gave up the case months ago before the school year started, and our engineering class had a sub until the school had a official teacher. 

It always made me wonder, what were they thinking? Suddenly, one minute your parent was there next to you, and then the next their missing and your hoping everyday it'll be the day where you finally reunite with them. I couldn't imagine how they were smiling through the pain. 

"Well, when they were talking to me in this room and they left, I obviously had to see what the cameras caught. But instead of seeing what happened with me to prove that I'm innocent, I found something else." 

He pointed at the screen, which was exactly on the day that Samuel Holt disappeared. 

**June 10.**

The video wasn't clear, but it looked as if the moment he left school, he wasn't the same person as he was. Like, if he was in a trance by something. Not by aliens of course, because we all know that aliens wouldn't come to Earth to get us, right? 

"I think he didn't run away like the police say, I think he was kidnapped. Maybe by that Galra gang that's been hurting innocent people around the city-," 

The door slowly started to open. 

 

Thank god we didn't get caught.

There I was, sitting in my bed as Keith was just about to leave my room. He looked at me and opened the window, but paused for a minute to turn his head to look at me directly. 

"I wish I really knew what happened to him."

"Yeah, I just feel bad that Matt and Pidge are still looking for him."

"Maybe, all the strings inside of him broke." Keith whispered quietly. 

"Maybe, he did run away. Maybe he was so tired of this world, that he decided that running from here would be his way to a happy place. Maybe, he did get kidnapped. Or maybe, something happened that me and you will never know about. The thing is, no one bothers to pay attention that much when someone goes missing. Not even the police."

We looked at each other for what seemed like minutes, and Keith left without saying anything to me. I don't remember how it ended, with me falling asleep first or maybe Keith stayed longer. It was all a mystery. 

 

The thing was, Keith Kogane was a mystery. And maybe, he loved mysteries so much, _he became one._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's kind of rushed, i'm lowkey tired & hungry and i wrote this really fast! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com


End file.
